If you fall, i'll jump
by Irish Gallagher Girl
Summary: In the future. They're all on a mission but things happen and Cammie life is in danger. can they get to her in time? R&R. One-shot.


If you fall, iI'll jump

She was hanging on for deer life knowing if no one got there soon she would fall. Her partner, the love of her life, seperated from her to find another way to infiltrate the lost connection after five minutes, but Cammie was content that the last thing they said to each other was 'I love you' or in her case 'ditto'. She called for help but was not sure if anyone could hear her as given her current location, all she could hear was static, but that doesn't mean that other people on her team couldn't hear. She decided it wouldn't matter too much if she fell, considering it was her fault it happened, and the objective had already been completed.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After she sent the information out she got a buzz, she got cocky and worst of all, she got sloppy. Cammie was so ecstatic at the time and quality of her work she hadn't noticed the backup camera hidden in the corner, only to be turned off as last resort. As soon as she left the room twenty armed guards came rushing down the halls ten at each side of her. Now when i say she got sloppy didn't mean she just crumpled to the floor and let them take her, no she was still the chameleon, highly trained spy, graduate of the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women, highly ranked CIA operative. No, when i say she got sloppy i mean the little things that can turn out to be not so little. As she took in the twenty armed guards she looked around the hall and noticed an air vent and quicker than you can say 'tell Suzie she a lucky cat' (long story) she was in the vent and crawling for deer life. Little did she know. One of the goons had thrown a tracker, nearly invisible, and it had landed on dummies foot and they were now tracking her movement through the huge building.

Unfortunately for Cammie, she hadn't anticipated using these vents so was guessing where she was going. Finally Cammie could see light so hurried to the end of the vent only to be faced with seven of the twenty men from earlier. There was a moment of silence as Cammie stared them down and they her. The last one she looked at, looked vaguely familiar but given the circumstances, she left it a the back of her mind did the only thing she could think of: attack.

Looking back at it, it vaguely resembled the scene from shrek, where Fiona we fighting Robin hood and his merry men. But of course nothing ever goes to plan. Especially if all your plan at that moment was to hope for the best. Cammie was busy roundhouse kicking one when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and slowly but surely she began to black out.

When she came to she realised she wasn't at the front of the grand mansion anymore,instead she was at the back, where the cliffs were, with the 75ft drop that was likely to be her impending doom. She was currently numb down half her body but she could always try. But just in case, she put her hand up to her come unit and tried to sync in with someone. Tried being the keyword. She spoke clearly anyway though just in case they could here them but she couldn't here them. It was a possibility, but a small one at that. "This is Chameleon. At the current moment all i can here is static so this is just in case someone can hear me. I am at the back of the mansion and cant feel half of my body so i would really appreciate it if someone would help me. Over and out." The static changed just a bit and it sounded like someone was trying to speak but unfortunately was inaudible.

"I wouldn't worry about that my deer chameleon." Said the same man who had caught Cammie.

"What? Who said that?"

"Well for a highly ranked spy, you really don't know how to use your senses now do you?"

"Well i would be better if you hadn't used the Sendevski move on me. Or did you even know what you were doing. I mean anyone can knock someone when their busy, but to mean it just seemed like you tries to squeeze the living daylights out of me." Cammie say, rather annoyed that she was getting spoken to like that.

"Now that is no way to speak to your superior. For example, you should stand to them when in their presence, maybe even kneel..." He paused waiting for Cammie to comply. After a moment pulled her up and forced her into them position rather gruphly. "You should stay like that until they say you may rise..." Cammie just spit at his feet. He punched her back, a little to forcefully i may add. Cammie still not in complete control of her body went flying back of the edge of the cliff and only just caught one of the rocks sticking out about ten feet down. The man looked over the edge "Now you know want happens when you're not respectful to your superiors. Hopefully you remember that next time before you go disrespecting us like that. If there is a next time." He turned and walked off, leaving Cammie hanging there, her only hope is that someone was at the other end of the coms.

She had been hanging there for five minutes, but it felt like an eternity when she heard someone she thought she would never here again.

"Cammie!"..."Cammie!"..."Cammie where are you!"

Zach.

Her moment of shock quickly died down when she felt the rock budge a bit under her weight. She knew it would only be a matter of time before it broke off sending her to her impending death.

"Zach! Zach help! I'm gonna fall! Zach help!" She didn't care how uncovert she sounded right now, if it meant she survived she just didn't care.

"Cammie, what the hell happened?! I left you for under an hour and your already in a life or death situation!" He tried to make light of this but inside he was just glad she was okay. For now.

"Zack just help me up! Or do you want me to die!" She was nearly crying now as every moment that went by she was getting close to the bottom of the cliff, even if only by a millimeter.

" Cammie you're too far down for me to reach! I'll send for a cord or something!" He shouted over the waves and quickly shouted orders into his come.

"I might not have enough time for that!" Cammie shouted to Zack when he came back to her.

"Don't say that Cammie, don't even think it. I couldn't live without you!"

"But Zach its falling every second, and...and... I just don't think we have enough time!"

"Sure we do! Grant will be here any second with the cords!"

"What if i don't have seconds! Zach what if i fall!" They both had tears in their eyes now for fear of loosing each other.

"Cammie, if you fall, I'll jump!" He said simply, just as Grant got there with the cord

"Okay, Cammie I'm gonna lower the cord, and you'll have o grab on okay?" Zach asked already lowering the cord to Cammie.

"Zach i cant feel the other half of my body if you haven't forgotten!"

Zach swore under his breath Swahili then passed the cord to grant and tied one end to his foot "Grant lower me!"

"What?!" Grant yelled not prepared for that .

"I said lower me! Its her only shot!"

"I'll try but, just in case, I'm sorry!"

"Thanks Grant!" They had a quick man hug before Cammie's screech brought them back to the moment. Grant had a strong grip on the cord as Zack started going down. Cammie looked up at Zack, and normally she would have laughed at his face but considering the situation she just smiled, before the rock slipped another bit.

"Cammie can you even move your arm?" Zach asked hopefully

"A little bit!"

"Try to reach my arm i'll do the rest!"

Cammie lifted her arm it couldn't get it much further than her head.

"I cant lift it any further!"

Zach swore under his breath in Farsi this time.

"Don't swear, i don't like it when you swear!"

"Why do you think i do it under my breath!" They had a small chuckle at this before the rock slipped again. "Grant lower me further!"

He went a bit further closer to Cammie but still not quite there so now her just tugged the rope lightly to o a little further.

The rock slipped again, for the final time and Cammie closed her eyes as slipped out of place, expecting her death to come soon. She waited for a few seconds until she realised she wasn't dead, so she opened her eyes. She was still on the cliff edge. She could feel something on her wrist so looked up, and there hanging on to Cammie wrist with a death grip was Zach,eyes closed tight, breathing heavy, face gorgeous. He opened his eyes to look down at her. Relief soon across his face. Theyjust stare at each other until Grant shouts "Hey do you midpnd if we pull you up now? You're not ythe lightest people in the world!"

"Yeah Grant, pull us up!" Zach shouted, Cammie still in shock.

When they got to the top Zach pulled Cammie into a hug "don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry, no promises." Cammie said with a smirk- Zachs smirk.

"Hey we were worried as well!" Bed shouted to get some attention.

"When did you guys get here?" Cammie asked leaning on Zach with her half dead side.

"Oh, well Zach was getting a bit heavy so i called them to help me pulls you up." Grant stated simply.

"Why do my coms always break! Jeez not one fully functioning come unit in my whole career! Always mine." Cammie burst out rather annoyed that both Zach and Grant could get help but Cammie couldn't even have a conversation.

"I wouldn't worry about it Gallagher Girl."

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll always have me to save your life in the end." Zach then dipped Cammie, much like the time at sophomore year, and kissed her full of passion and love for her that she returned willingly.

A/N:** sucky ending, i know, but i couldn't think of anything else. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW **

**Might doalternative ending if i get enough reviews**

**Irish Gallagher Girl **

**Xoxox **


End file.
